Raddallin I
Raddallin I Second Edition; Analysis by James Weymour included. A play by Wilard Stilspear '' A gift to His Majesty, Varian I, King of Asgarnia, and his most gracious wife, Queen Zara'' Foreword The following, I hope, is a suitable gift for Your Royal Majesty and your most esteemed family. On this gracious occasion, the fifteenth anniversary of your most magnificent marriage to Her Royal Majesty, I offer only my talent as a playwright for your entertainment and pleasure. I do hope Your Royal Majesty is most pleased with this piece. ~ W. Stilspear Raddallin I This is an IC play written by the character Wilard Stilspear, as a gift to King *arian and Queen Zara of Asgarnia. Written in the style of some previous Weston Printing books, OOCLY, I am only describing the actual IC play. The actual IC play is more fleshed out but left up to your imagination. Act I The first act details the preparation for the unification of Asgarnia. The play begins with Raddallin receiving the official charter from the church giving holy sanction to his invasion of Asgarnia. Raddallin asks his friends Salvar and Decius, both neighboring lords, to join him in his wars. Decius is hesitant and asks for lands as payment for his aid. Salvar is eager to join, and instead asks for his daughter Amelia's hand in marriage. He tells them both that if they can win their spoils they can have them. Act II The war begins in earnest, and the three are off on their own campaigns. Decius has invaded northern Asgarnia, using local groups known as 'Kinshra' to speed up his invasion. Raddallin has invaded central Asgarnia, with both 'White Knight' and 'Kinshra' groups. With the strongest tribes in central Asgarnia, Raddallin is having a more difficult time than Decius. Salvar took his forces past Raddallin and Decius' campaigns, and begins to fight in the Burthorpe Valley, reasoning he can take the small region with his similarly small army. Being neither Kinshra nor White Knights, people begin to refer to Salvar's army as 'The Greys'. Act III Dec*us, relying primarily on the Kinshra, is forced to grant them fiefs for their continued loyalty. The first kinshra Barons are instated by Decius. Raddallin, hoping to balance Asgarnia against the Kinshra, whom now seem more loyal to Decius, builds White Knight castle as his main fortification in Asgarnia. Both the White Knights and Kinshra send emissaries to try and win over Salvar's support, who is the last remaining lord using only his own armies. Salvar decides that neither will be called into Burthorpe, preventing either from gaining influence there for the time being. Act IV After Asgarnia is unified, Raddallin, Decius, and Salvar meet up again. Raddallin awards Decius the title of Duke and rights over much of northern Asgarnia. As a result, the Kinshra develop a strong foundation in the north. Raddallin also awards Salvar the title of Duke, and rights over the lands of the Burthorpian Valley. Decius protests, believing he should be lord of all the north. Raddallin refuses Dec*us. Salvar is finally able to meet Raddallin's daughter, but Decius also tries to sway her. Amelia is unattracted to Decius, however, and instead agrees to marry Salvar as planned. Act V Salvar and Amelia are married, and remain in Falador for several months. Salvar decides to travel back to Burthrope to rule, but Princess Amelia remains in Falador. While traveling on the boarder of Blackmarch, Duke Decius' lands, and Falador, Salvar's party is attacked. Salvar and his retinue valiantly fight the attackers, but they are outnumbered 10 to 1. Salvar is stabbed through the chest with three spears, and dies. With no sons, his lands are split among other Asgarnian Lords. Kinshra allied lords gain much of burthorpes minor holdings, while the duchy is granted to Raddallin's son and heir. Several months later, Ameilia gives birth to Sailas, son of Salvar. However he is born too late to inherit his father's lands, and the new 'House Grey' is left landless and poor, entirely on the shoulders of an infant boy. END Analysis by James Weymour Meanings: -Act I Each main character's motivations are displayed. Raddallin seeks to become a King, Decius wishes for more lands, and Salvar wants a family. -Act II reveals how each of them handles the same situation. Decius wishes for the quickest and easiest solution. Raddallin will take the hard path but one more glorious. Raddallin also displays 'Public image of balance', but clearly sides with the White Knights. Salvar is the only lord not to become reliant on either group, however he also has the smallest army and will gain the smallest lands. - Act III shows the White Knights and Kinshra vying for influence between the lords of Asgarnia. Salvar rejects both, preserving his freedom, but angering both the White Knights and the Kinshra. -Act IV shows the results of each mans efforts. Raddallin is King, and they all rise in power, but Decius remains jealous and unhappy. He still seeks more lands, and even envy's Salvar's love life. -Act V Salvar is murdered on the borderlands of Falador and Blackmarch, making it unclear if he was killed by Kinshra supporters or White Knight supporters. Reading through the book, it seems likely that Decius ordered the murder, however it is Raddallin's son who inherits Salvars lands. Thus it could be said Raddallin had the most to gain. Who murdered Salvar is left unclear and for the reader to decide. The birth of the infant Sailas represents the nativity of House Grey as a fledgling house. Weak, powerless, and vulnerable, Sailas represents the beginnings of House Grey in Asgarnia. Category:Documents